ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lexxus St. Claire
Alexus Jayde St. Claire (Born October 13 1988), is a Professional Wrestler and Valet, best known for her work in Universal Championship Wrestling under the ring-name '''Lexxus Sexton', where she was one-half of the UCW Tag-Team Champions with Kandi Leigh, as part of the stable Sexx & Kandi. Aswell as wrestling, Alexus has worked as a backstage interviewer in several wrestling promotions.'' As-well as Professional Wrestling, Alexus is an American Model, who has been featured in various magazines under the name '''Lexxus Jayde'. Before modelling and at the age of 18, St. Claire worked as a Stripper in New York City, and Las Vegas. in local Strip-Clubs.'' ''Universal Championship Wrestling'' After training in a local wrestling school, Alexus was hired and contracted to Universal Championship Wrestling, under the name '''Lexxus Sexxton'.She debuted as a heel in a open women battle royal, where she was eliminated by Kandi Leigh, who won the contest. Although she lost, she came back with a force next week on Prime when she defeated Melissa HaVok, Lucy Taylor and Morgana in a fatal fourway Bra and Panties match-up. She quickly became known as a trouble-maker within the promotion, especially in her various comedic backstage segments where she placed herself as a Backstage Interviewer and interviewed the various female competitors on Prime, and diss them throughout the interview. After being the subject of humiliation by Prime Superstar Johnny Styles, Lexxus would interrupt his match-up with Chris Starr for the UCW Championship, and by distracting Johnny, she cost him the match. After the match, she seemed to align herself with Starr and his Valet, Kandi Leigh. It was later announced that Lexxus would becme Starr's manager alongside Kandi Leigh.'' UCW Women's Championship Aswell as being the manager of Chris Starr, Lexxus embarked on trying to earn herself a contendership for the UCW Women's Championship. She successfully defeated Lucy Taylor in singles competition, and she was quickly placed in a triple threat the next week against Morgana and Angel Heart to decide the number one contender for the title. Lexxus performed weakly throughout the match, as she was a rookie wrestler compared to the two veteran women she was up against, and many did not see her as a potential threat in the match. When Kandi Leigh was able to interfere and take out Morgana, Lexxus attempted her finisher on Angel Heart but she reversed the move and hit Lexxus with the 'Angel Dust', and Lexxus left the match in a loosing effort. Lexxus stayed out of the title picture for many weeks after that, until a Diva Battle Royal for the vacant UCW Women's Championship caught her eye, after Angel Heart was releasd from her contract. Lexxus stayed in a corner throughout the match, choosing not to wrestle with the other women, until she was left in the ring with Lucy Taylor and Brooke. She took advantage of Brooke after Brooke eliminated Lucy, and quickly pushed Brooke through the middle rope to win the contest. She held the title for a total of two weeks, as she was forced to face a returning Angel Heart at the Pay-Per-View, Revolution. After Johnny Styles interferred on Angel's behalf, Lexxus lost the title. It was here that Lexxus would turn herself away from the UCW Women's Championship, as Chris Starr had left the promotion and Lexxus and Kandi Leigh formed a tag-team known as 'Sexx & Kandi', and had intentions to capture the UCW Tag-Team Championships. UCW Tag-Team Championships After winning the UCW Women's Championship, Lexxus formed a tag-team with friend Kandi Leigh, and were to appear in a tag-team contest on the next episode of Prime. There, the duo introduced themselves as the team of 'Sexx & Kandi', and were victorious over Brooke and Morgana, after Kandi used a finishing maneuver. As many predicted, the two ladies kept their heel gimmicks and continued to attack both Lucy and Brooke, until they were saved by UCW Women's Champion, Angel Heart. Sex & Kandi quickly entered themselves within The TagTeam Division, and soon found themselves in a variety of match-up's. Because of the UCW Tag-Team Championships being Intergender, they were entered into a match for the Vacant TagTeam Championships in a six way elimination contest - Sex & Kandi (Lexxus and Kandi) vs Angel Heart and Morgana vs Prodigy (JD and Brock Steele). The match ended with Lexxus and Kandi still in the contest, along with Brock Steele, where Lexxus distracted the referee long enough for Kandi to strike Brock with the 'KandyStick', with Lexxus taking advantage and pinning Brock to win the UCW TagTeam Championships. The team had only one title defense where they successfully defended their titles against Brock Steele and Angel Heart by cheating. UCW Closure Four weeks after capturing the UCW Tag-Team Championships, UCW decided to close it's doors for good due to the fall in activity among the wrestlers. Lexxus along with her TagTeam Partner, Kandi, were released from their contracts. The TagTeam of 'Sexx & Kandi' became defunct after the closure of UCW, as they haven't been in an active contest ever since defending their titles against Brock and Angel. ''Global Wrestling Alliance'' With the closure of UCW, Lexxus signed a contract with Global Wrestling Alliance, and became a 'GWA Vixen'. She was scheduled to only one match within the company, where she defeated Daffney Unger. Afterwards, Lexxus left the company, with her match against Unger her last recorded match. * The Global Wrestling Alliance linked is a different company to the one she competed at. ''Semi Retirement'' Lexxus announced her Semi Retirement from Professional Wrestling on March 3rd 2010, stating that she wishes to focus on her Modeling Career and 'Various Other Projects'. She did however, say that she would continue to appear as a Valet and Manager, but would stay away from the role as a Regular Wrestler for the time being. ''In Wrestling'' Wrestlers Managed; *''Chris Starr'' *''Kandi Leigh'' Entrance Themes; *'About Us' by Brooke Hogan. *'Fashion' by Lady Gaga (Instrumental) - also used as Sex & Kandi theme song. Tag-Team; *''Sexx & Kandi (with Kandi Leigh)'' Moveset; *'''Totally Jayded '(Lifting Reverse STO)'' *''Sexxifying (Heel Kick)'' *''Blonde Ambition (Second-Rope Spinning Facebuster)'' *''Bulldog'' *''Foot Choke'' *''Bytch Slap'' *''Suplex'' *''Camel Clutch'' *''Schoolgirl Rollup'' *''Hair-Pull Snapemare'' *''Hair Toss'' *''Eye Rake'' *''Low Blow'' Championships and Accomplishments *''UCW Women's Champion (x1) (Shortest Reign in UCW History)'' *''UCW TagTeam Championship (x1 with Kandi Leigh) (First Females to hold Titles)''